In my British Patent No. 2128818B I describe a connection between an armature winding and a commutator segment which avoids the application of heat to effect the connection and which utilizes the principle of insulation displacement in which a wire having an insulating cover is forced into a slot narrower than the wire diameter to form a clean metal-to-metal contact between the wire and a terminal integral with the commutator segment.
In the aforesaid Patent the commutator segments are mounted on a base which includes a plurality of integral housings for receiving the aforesaid terminals. The commutator segments are attached to the base whilst the base is on the armature shaft.
My published British application No. 2198890 describes a commutator in which the segments are pre-assembled on a base which can then be slid onto the armature shaft. The housings are previously mounted on the shaft, and the armature wire is wound through the housings.
When using commutators with a large number of segments the size of the housings becomes quite small and it can be difficult to slide the terminals into the housings without risk of damage to the terminals or housings.